Guardian Angel
by Laurie3
Summary: A story set 10 years in the future. Ellie and Captain Awesome's daughter Libby is nearly kidnapped. Libby claims she was rescued by a guardian angel, but who really is it?


_February 1, 2018 _

Libby Woodcomb sat on the plush couch, opened the old photo album and began to flip through it. Pictures of her mother and father with other family members and friends were all neatly arranged on the glossy pages. Her mother Ellie noticed her looking through the album and took a seat next to her seven year old daughter.

"Can't sleep?" Ellie asked.

Libby shook her head. "I'm scared. The bad man almost got me."

Ellie put her arm around her daughter. "I was pretty scared for you today too."

"I don' hafta to go to school tomorrow, do I?" asked Libby, timidly.

"I think you can stay home. We'll figure out something for next week over the weekend."

Libby seemed to only half listen to her mother after hearing 'I think you can stay home.' Her focus then shifted back to the photo album.

Ellie then glanced at the page her daughter was interested in. "Those are from about ten years ago," she said, "Your father and I had just gotten engaged then." Upon seeing a picture of herself with Devon and Chuck, she sighed and said, "It's too bad you never got to meet your uncle. I'm sure he would have adored you."

Libby gazed at the picture, deep in thought. Then she said, "He looked a bit older and his hair wasn't so messy. But it was him." Libby then pointed to Chuck. "It had to be," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"The angel who saved me." She pointed to Chuck again.

"Libby," Ellie cautioned, "I know you have an active imagination-"

"No really!" protested Libby. "He stopped the bad man from taking me. He threw him into a wall."

"Chuck died nine years ago Libby. It's impossible...there's no way...he couldn't even-" Ellie growled, as she began to get angry. "Libby, stop it!" she exclaimed, wanting to dismiss the discussion right away. She then took a deep breath, calming herself. She knew the stress of the day was getting to her. She nearly lost her daughter today...and the death of her brother was a subject she would hardly talk about.

Libby sunk into the couch, her eyes filling with tears.

Ellie pulled Libby close, her eyes beginning to fill with tears as well. "I know you want to know who saved you-"

"He said he was my guardian angel," Libby said softly.

"And he was very brave, whoever he really was But don't make up stories about him being-"

Ellie stopped herself. She almost said 'my brother' but then decided to continue with, "an angel, okay?"

Libby nodded, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "Okay," she said. She didn't want to say anything more as the discussion was upsetting her mother. Instead, she thought to herself, _Maybe someday, he'll come back. _

"You weren't supposed to be anywhere near there."

"I knew he was after her. I wasn't about to-"

"You nearly blew your cover, Bartowski," Casey growled.

"Oh yeah...that whole, 'I'm dead' thing," Chuck sneered, "Right, that 'cover.'"

"It was for your own safety. Have you forgotten how much of pathetic moron you were nine years ago? Fulcrum nearly snatched you. And they would have-"

"And they would have taken Libby. Someone's figured out that I'm alive. Someone wanted to use Libby as leverage."

"Funny, given the fact you've never met your niece," Casey said. "She thinks you died before she was born. And saying you were her guardian angel-"

It was then Sarah who entered the room and interjected, "Casey, enough." She then turned towards Chuck. "He's right though."

"Told ya," Casey said with a smirk.

Sarah glared at Casey and then turned back towards Chuck. "You're definitely able to take care of yourself now. No doubt all the agency training paid off but-"

"I know," Chuck sighed. "And I know I was supposed to pass that tip onto someone else. But part of me just wanted to be the one to do it. And slamming his head into the wall-" Chuck stopped himself. "I shouldn't have said anything to Libby. But I mean, the guy was out cold and when she turned to me, I just...I knew it was her. I got a bit...misty eyed, you know? And when she asked who I was, I didn't know what to say. So I said, 'Would you believe...I'm your guardian angel?'"

Casey glanced down for a moment before grumbling, "Good thing that's when Agents Marcus and Hubbardston showed up. Police cover...good idea. One questioned the kid, you tossed the the Fulcrum agent in the back of the car and while Marcus questioned Libby, you disappeared." He paused then added, "You're seriously going to put that kid in therapy with that little stunt."

"I will not. And she-"

"We'll keep watch on Ellie and her family," Sarah interrupted.

"And you will stay out of sight," Casey commanded. "Maybe I was just kidding about the therapy bills. Ellie will probably convince Libby she thought the 'angel' looked like you. But if you run into Ellie, she _will_ recognize you. And-"

"It's impossible to come back from the 'dead.' I know." Chuck mumbled, glancing down at the floor. _But if they ever hurt Ellie or Libby or Morgan...don't expect me to simply pretend I'm deceased._


End file.
